The Tounement
by xthedarkone
Summary: Hench Co is under threat of going bankrupted. Now Jack Hench must hold a tournement for villians to pay to fight for a devastating weapon Kim has to save the day and a new foe lurks in the shadows to face her.


**Kim Possible**

**The Tournement**

**(Part 1)**

The story starts outside Hench Co headquaters the camara zoom into one of the windows Jack Hench is in a meeting with some reserchers.

Hench:Gentleman last year was one of our best years ever!

Researcher #1:Yes thanks to Kim Possible foiling our costumers villinous schemes they have been paying for more and more Henchmen rising our income through the roof. But unfortunatly this can't last.

Hench:What? Explain!

Researcher #1:Well sir Because of her crime fighting success our costumers have been inprisoned making the need for Henchmen well you know what I mean.

Hench:Hmmm good point we need a gimic we need something to get the villans getting into something for a price.

Researcher #2:Well from my research sir villans like nothing more then well being villinous so we need to offer them something their willing to compeat for.

Hench:You mean like a tournement?

Researcher #2:Yes sir Villans love to win so a tournement would be sufficiant.

Hench:But what to offer them?

Researcher #1:The "Nova Project"

The whole room goes quite and looks at the reseacher.

Hench:Are you insane man Project Nova is too powerful, I even regret the day it was completed!

Researcher #1:Exactly sir every villan will want it all we have to do is make the compertition so difficult that no villan can win except us.

Hench:What do you have in mind?

Researcher #1:The winner of the Tournement before they can claim the prize must defeat "Kim Possible".

Hench:Of course they get to pay to fight Kim Possible and have a chance to win Project Nova. It's perfect no one can defeat Kim Possible Your a genius!

Reseacher #1:Just one problem we will never convince Kim Possible to compeat.

Hench:You let me handle that for now call all the Villans magazine and get the word out we are going to have a Tournement!

Then we see Shego reading an issue of the Villans Magazine and seeing the advert it reads."FIGHT KIM POSSIBLE AND WIN THE NOVA PROJECT"

Opening Credits

Outside The Stoppable home Kim dressed in nice formal wear is walking up the drive-way and knocks on the door Mrs Stoppable answers.

Mrs Stoppable:Oh hi Kim you look lovely.

Kim:Morning Mrs Stoppable is Ron ready for our date?

Mrs Stoppable:Oh I didn't know Ron was going out tonight he is in the back go on through.

Kim:Thanks.

Next we see Ron in the backyard he is wearing his mission gear with the sleeves ripped off and he has a black head band he is practicing Tai-ching-pep-qwar he has complete focus throwing punches and kicks in a very unique pattern until eventually Ron punches his two fists together and keeps them there in a trance like state with his eyes closed. Kim is watching all of it. A shot at Rons feet show some small stones twiching and shaking mm off the ground when Kim interveens.

Kim:Ron what are you doing?

Ron opens his eyes and the stones fall back to the ground as he turns towards Kim.

Ron:Oh hey K.P I was just practicing my Tai-Ching-Pep-qwar you never know when a bad guys going to show up.

Kim:Since when do you do any fighting?

Ron:What's that suppossed to mean?

Kim:Well lets face it Ron everytime those henchmen show up you go find the nearest table to hide under. I'am the one doing all the fighting.

Ron:Well I decided that now your my girlfriend it's time I up my gameage a little I mean it doesn't look good that you have to fight all your bf battles. I just don't want you getting hurt.

Kim:Awww That's sweet Ron...

Kim punches Ron in the arm.

Ron:Oww you have a strange way showing your affections!

Kim:Speaking of your skills as a Boyfriend I thought we were going to the movies tonight? It's hard to spend time together what with the missions ind all.

Ron:That was today oh sorry Kim I completly spaced out.

Kim:Apparently.

Ron:Look I'll go get changed you wait in the living room ok.

Kim:Ok.

Ron kisses Kim on the cheek and runs inside she watches him with a little smile. Kim then turns to where Ron was standing to notice that the grass around the area had been pushed away from the centre of where Ron was stood. Kim crouches down to touch it when a spark of electricity zaps her hand making her shoot back up right. She looks at the area of ground with confusion when the Kimunicator goes off.

Kim:Hey Wade what's the sitch?

Wade:You ok Kim you look a bit freaked?

Kim:It's just...never mind why'd you call?

Wade:Right you got a call from Jack Hench.

Kim:Jack Hench what does he want?

Wade:He wants to speak to you right away he already sent a transport.

As Wade is talking a jet hovers over Kim. Ron runs back out towards Kim.

Ron:What's going on?

Kim:Looks like we're taking a rain check on our date Ron we're off to see Hench.

Ron:Hench? Maybe Drakken stole something of his again.

Kim:Won't know till we get there lets book.

Kim and Ron bored the Jet and are flown out of shot. Next is a shot of the Hench Co headquaters until we hear Kim Shouting.

Kim:A TOURNEMENT?

Hench:Right nataully we can't let any of our costumers actually have Project Nova and we know you have a reputation to be hard to beat So it's the best way for me to keep my company from going under.

Kim:So let me get this straight you want me to risk my life against the winner of your tournement so you can stay in buisness?

Hench:That's basicilly the jestics of it.

Kim:Forget it!

Suddenly Wade beeps in paniced.

Wade:Kim, Kim!

Kim:Wow calm down Wade what is it?

Wade:Kim that project Nova is serious sauce.

Kim:How serious?

Wade:According to this the project can harnish the power of a super nova and can be used however the user wants, it could blow up the Planet with enough power!

Kim:Wow that is bad. Wait if you have this really powerful device why don't you try taken over the world?

Hench:I'am a buisness man not a dictater.

Ron:What's the difference?

Hench:Look miss Possible I'm just making the best move for my company people will pay a lot of money to see the great Kim Possible duke it out with the greatest villian this world has to offer. But if your still thinking of saying no I think this might convince you.

Hench presses a button and a map of the tri-citys comes up and middleton is targeted.

Hench:With just a small fraction of its power project Nova can wipe you home town from excistance.

Kim:I thought you weren't a dictator.

Hench:No I'am a buisness man.

Ron:Yeah still not seeing the difference.

Hench:You choice Kim Possible.

Kim looks at Ron who nodes his head.

Kim:Alright I'll do it.

Hench:Wonderful we have some quaters set up for you the tournement begins tommorow you can watch from your room so not to distract the fighters.

Later on Kim and Ron are in the living quaters provided by Hench Kim is on the Kimunicator to Wade.

Wade:I've explined the situation to your family and to Global Justice all you have to do is win the fight tommorow.

Kim:Thanks Wade but we can't let Project Nova stay even within Henches hands it makes him to dangerous.

Ron:Wait a minute Hench is using you to fix the tournement right?

Kim:Right?

Wade:Right?

Ron:So maybe we can Fix it so that Hench loses the Nova Project.

Kim:What do you have in mind Ron?

Ron:Well I'll go undercover as a villian fight my way to the final match face you, you take a dive I hand Project Nova to global justice how bout it?

Kim and Wade look at each other and begin to snigger then they both birst out laughing Ron is not amused.

Ron:WHAT?

Kim:Sorry Ron but there are two things wrong with your plan 1.I don't take dives and 2 there is no way you can make it to the finals. I'am sorry Ron it's a good plan and I know you have been practicing but I just don't think you good enough.

Ron storms out and slams the door.

Wade:What's wrong with him?

Kim:Oh I think Ron is out to prove himself to me.

Wade:Since when?

Kim:Since we started dating he feels he needs to seem like more then just the side-kick.

Wade:Well that's what he is.

Kim:No I never saw Ron as a side-kick I saw him as a partner.

The next day we see all sorts of villians fighting in prolimanary match ups first we see Duff Cilagan spining a goon around with his golf clubs,then we see Monkeyfist facing two opponents and beating them with his monkey kung-fu,Shego is taken on goon after goon after goon. Then finally we see another man dressed all in black and a mask covering his whole head with a white skull on the front of his shirt and mask he is also beating loads of opponents throwing them out of the ring and in a small pile. Back in Kim's Room at Hench Co she talks to Wade on the Kimunicator.

Kim:Wade any word off Ron yet?

Wade:No he hasn't checked in at all.

Kim:Well he did seem pretty upset after last night.

Wade:I'am sure he'll get over it.

Kim:Yeah. Anyway how is the tournement coming along?

Wade:Well as I pradicted the normal suspects are doing well Cilagen,Monkeyfist and Shego.

Kim:Should be no problem beating any of them.

Wade:If they get through.

Kim:What do you mean?

Wade:Well there is this other guy and he's good, he's very good he has already been betted on making it to the finals!

Kim:What do you know about him?

Wade:His Name.

Kim:Anything else?

Wade:Thats just it there is nothing it's like this guy just appeared out of thin air!

Kim:What about a crimnal records?

Wade:He hasn't got any.

Kim:So he's a first time villian?

Wade:That or he has never been caught infact...

Before Wade can finish his computer beeps Wade looks at the screen in astonishment.

Wade:WOW! Unbelievable!

Kim:What is it?

Wade:The first preliminary match has just finished Duff Cilagen is out!

Kim:Who beat him?

Wade:That guy I told you about,did it in one move pretty impressive stuff.

Kim:Ok this guy is official on my radar. What's his name?

Wade:DLANOR!

Kim:Dlanor what kind of name is that?

Wade:The kind that's gonna give you grief is he is as good as everyone says!

Kim:Well keep me posted.

Wade:Will do.

We see various clips of Shego,Monkeyfist and Dlanor fighting opponents winning fight after fight until an announcer says.

Announcer:And Dlanor defeats Shego by KO and goes through to the semi-final battle the winner of which will face Kim Possible in the finals there will be a 15 minute break before the match. It's Dlenor versus Monkeyfist.

We see Kim in a locker room punching a puching bag in her work out gear till Wade beeps in.

Kim:What's up Wade?

Wade:Kim you heard about the last fight before yours?

Kim:Yeah. There's a T.V in here.

Wade:You nervous?

Kim:Well I'am not sure. Monkeyfist is good, but I don't know a thing about the Dlanor guy.

Wade:Well the fight is about to start why don't you go down to ringside and check out Dlanor style may help you read him in the fight.

Kim:That's a great idea I'll head off now. Oh by the way have you heard anything from Ron yet?

Wade:What? He hasn't spoken to you yet?

Kim:No I'am worried can you track him?

Wade:Sure. It'll take a while the Hench Co main frame is messing up my scanner.

Announcer:Ladys and Gentlemen the semi-final match between Dlanor and Monkeyfist will commence in 5 minutes please report to the main arena.

Kim:Well I'am off keep me posted.

Wade:Will do when I track Ron I'll call you.

Kim:Please and Thankyou.

Kim walks out into the main arena. The main arena is a huge hanger with hundreds of thousands of people sat in the circular arena in the middle a huge dorme of thick plastic. At the top of the dorme Jack Hench is stood with a microphone.

Hench:LADYS AND GENTLEMEN AND VILLIANS OF ALL AGES WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE HENCH CO VILLIANOUS TOURNAMENT. WE HAVE WEEDED OUT THE WEAK LINKS NOW WE ARE LEFT WITH TWO OF THE TOUGHEST BAD GUYS TO EVER THREATEN THE WORLD THE WINNER OF WHICH WILL FIGHT THE WORLD FAMOUS BAIN OF YOUR EXCISTENCE KIM POSSIBLE!

The whole crowd begin to Boo Kim.

Kim:That hurts.

Hench:CALM DOWN EVERYBODY LETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED. INTRODUCING FIRST FROM HIS SECRET CASTLE IN THE MOUNTAINS OF ENGLAND THE POSSESSOR OF MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER AND IS A MASTER OF TAI-CHING-PEP-QWAR MONKEYFIST!

Monkeyfist steps into the arena and rises his fists the crowd cheer for him and a shot of monkeys with monkeyfist banners and t-shirts we go back to monkeyfist who looks towards the gate where his opponent will appear and smoke begins to stream out of the doorway.

Hench:AND NOW INTRODUCING HIS OPPONENT A VERY MYSTERIOUS AND NEW BOY ON THE BLOCK BUT HAS ALREADY PROVEN HIMSELF AGAINST SOME TOUGH CONTENDERS FROM PLACES UNKNOWN DLANOR!

Out of the smoke walks Dlanor wearing a black cape covering his body. He walks towards the centre of the ring then one of his hands reaches out and grabs the cape and throws it off reavealing the outfit I explained before. Monkeyfist meets Him in the middle and clenches his fists.

Monkeyfist:You may as well give up now I'am a Monkey master you don't have any knowledge on my technique!

And in a low tone roboticly modified voice Dlanor says.

Dlanor:I know more then you think Monty.

Monkeyfist:THEN LETS JUST BRING IT SHALL WE!

The bell rings and Monkeyfist launches a punch which Dlanor catches Monkfist cringes and kicks away from Dlanor. Monkeyfist begins throwing Punches and Kicks at Dlanor who in turn dodges and blocks each blow almost as if he knows every move before it is used. Monkey fist gets mad.

Monkefist:How are you doing that?

Dlanor:I told you. I know more then you think.

Monkeyfist:Ok but you not going to win this fight defending.

Dlanor:True then maybe it's time I went on the offence.

Dlanor charges at Monkyfist with a series of moves the look very familiar to Kim and Monkeyfist. Kim's eyes shoot wide open in astonishment.

Kim:NO?

A quick flash back shows Ron doing the same formation in his backyard. Then back in the arena Monkeyfist is thrown agaisnt the dorme wall. Suddenly Wade beeps in.

Wade:KIM! I TRIANGULATED MY TRACKING ON RON YOUR NOT GOING BELIEVE IT!

Kim:I think I already know Wade Dlanor is...

As Kim says this Monkyfist runs at Dlanor and jumps over him and we see him rip his mask off from behind and as he turns round Kim says.

Kim:RON!

Monkeyfist:The baffoon has been causing all this trouble.

Monkeyfist shouts up to Hench.

Monkeyfist:I demand you disqualify Ron this tournement is for villians only and he is a Kim Possibles Side-kick!

Ron:Not true! Don't forget I was once evil thanks to one of your companys inventions and I threatened the world with a weather machine.

Rearcher #1:He is right sir he used the attitudinator and put the the world in great danger once he does qualify to enter the tournement.

Hench:Then the fight continues.

Monkeyfist:Fine it's only Stoppable this will be easy.

Ron:You didn't think that when I wore a mask.

Monkeyfist:Block this "MONKEY STRIKE"

Ron:"REPULSE THE MONKEY"

Monkeyfist jumps towards Ron who grabs him perfectly and throws him against the wall. Monkeyfist sits up then collapses for the ten count.

Hench:AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS THE WINNER OF THE MATCH RON STOPPABLE!

The crowd are confused. Next we're in the Locker room and Kim is shouting at Ron.

Kim:WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ENTERING THIS DANGEROUS TOURNEMENT AND NOT EVEN TELLING ME...

Ron:And if win I'll hand over Project Nova to Global Justice for deconstrution.

Kim:What do you mean if you win? Ron you really don't think you can beat me do you?

Ron:I beat Cilagen,Shego and Monkeyfist.

Kim:Well I guess we'll have to go with your plan and I take a dive...

Ron:Oh no that plan went out the window when you laughed at me.

Kim:What?

Ron:K.P I'am tired of being seen as the goofy side-kick who can't look after himself. I entered this tournement so I could fight you no holds barred to prove to you and all bad guys out there that I can hold my own. When we fight tomorow I don't want you to pull any punches.

Kim:You risked all this just to prove yourself to me?

Ron:I just want you to be proud of my abilitys.

Kim:Oh Ron!

Kim and Ron Hug and give each other a quick kiss. Kim looks at Ron with her arms still round his head.

Kim:You sure this is what you want?

Ron:Win or lose it dosen't matter I know where I stand and either way we know Project Nova won't fall into the wrong hands lets just find out what I can really do when I'am faced with a real challenge.

Kim:Well ok but you better be ready for me I'll see you tomorow.

Kim walks away and stops in the doorway and turns her head to Ron.

Kim:By the way,why Dlanor?

Ron:It's Ronald spelt backwards.

Kim:Wow how did I miss that?

At the Possible home both the Possibles and the Stoppables are in the living room Wade is also there making adjustments to the T.V. Just then an image comes up on T.V of the arena.

Jim:Thanks for coming over to connect the T.V to the camaras at the arena so we can watch the fight.

Wade:No problem I'am sure we all want to see how this one turns out.

Mrs.Possible:I think it's cute Ron wants to prove himself to Kim.

Mrs.Stoppable:Oh that's Ronald for you he has always looked for Kims approvel in everything she really means alot to him.

Mrs.Possible:Same with Kimmy although I can't help but think how this might effect there relationship?

Wade:I wouldn't worry about there relationship they're only doing this so Ron can show everyone that he is no longer the pushover their use to and I think this experiance will bring them closer.

Jim and Tim begin to pucker at each over in mock.Then the door Knocks It's Monique.

Monique:Did I miss it?

Mrs Possible:No your just in time take a seat Monique.

Monique:Yeah. There is just one thing I sought of let out about the fight and well...

Monique steps out of the doorway to reveal dozens of kids from middleton high wanting to see the fight. Mrs Possible nodes her head and they all charge. we then zoom in on the T.V and are back in the arena.

Hench:LADYS AND GENTLEMEN IT'S THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF OUR TOURNEMENT. IN A STUNNING TURN OF EVENTS IT'S NOW SIDE-KICK VERSUS HERO THIS IS THE MATCH OF THE YEAR SO LETS GET TO IT. INTRODUCING FIRST FROM MIDDLETON,THE BIGGEST THEAT TO WORLD CONQUEST SINCE GLOBAL JUSTICE STRAIGHT A STUDENT AND CAPTAIN OF THE CHEERSQUAD KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!

As Kim walks out there is an uproar of Booing and hissing as she walks into the ring.

Hench:AND INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGER ALSO FROM MIDDLETON LOYAL SIDE-KICK AND POSSESSOR OF MYSTICAL POWER RONALD STOPPABLE!

As Ron walks out(This time he is also wearing his mission gear like Kim) Ron gets a surprising reaction from the Fans as they all cheer for him.

Monique:Wait hold up. Why are they cheering for Ron he's a good guy too right?

Wade:True but Ron is also fighting Kim and you know what they say "The enemy of my enemy is my friend"

Monique:Oh I get it.

Jim:Dude Kim has this one in the bag.

Tim:I don't know Jim you know how Ron trashed the other villians I think Rons gonna win.

Jim and Tim start arguing in the background when Monique asks Wade.

Monique:Who do you thinks gonna win Wade?

Wade:To be honest I don't know. Kim has serieous skill However Ron also has Mystical Monkey Power and that is unpridictable enough without Rons unknown style. One thing's for sure the ultimate qustion will be answer Who will Win in a fight Ron Stoppable or Kim Possible

During this part whist Wade is talking we see Ron and Kim staring each other down and sharing a grin of confidence with eachover. Then the picture fades out and we see.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
